five_world_warfandomcom-20200216-history
Baroque Works
'Background' Is former well known Bounty Hunter and Mercenary Organization stationed in the Grand Line that was founded and Led by former Warlord of the Sea Crocodile It is unknown how long ago was formed however its been around for at least more than 12 years during the time former member Nico Robin joined. Despite its the good face the organization had in the Eyes of public, It actually held some dark ambitions. Crocodile wanted to get the organization rich and powerful enough to fulfil is purpose of taking over the Desert Kingdom Alabasta and find the one of 3 Ancient Weapons particularly Pluton and use it to try take over World Government However the Organization was infiltrated by Nerefeati Vivi the Princess of Alabasta and Igaram Captain of Royal Guard. Who worked up the ranks to become Frontier Agents. They were eventually discovered and Officer Agents Mr. 5 and Ms. Valentine were ordered to kill them however as luck would have it the Straw Hat Pirates were on the same Island at the time. Monkey D. Luffy and Roronoa Zoro knocked the two Officer Agents ' while they were fighting. Vivi then promised them a big cash reward (More like to Nami) If they help her. With Igaram who then distracted the grunts the Strawhats were able to escape. Only to come in contact with then member Ms. All Sunday (Nico Robin) Who tried warn them and Convince them to back off. But the refused. After a few mishaps along the way, With a failed assassination appetent by Mr. 3 and Ms. Goldenweek that nearly cost lives of Zoro, Nami, Vivi and Dorry. Helping a sick Nami get better , picking up new member Tony Tony Chopper and encountering another Officer Agent Mr.2 they eventually made to Alabasta. Before the final Stages of their plans began Crocodile order the Officer agents to gather at Rain Base. Atfer the Officer Agents gathered at Rain Base they were met by Ms. All Sunday. 'Leadership The Leadership of the Organization is based on a number ranking system. With members given codenames to it's members like Mr. and number for males and Ms. a Holiday or day of the week for females. Mr. 0 who is Crocodile and the highest ranking member. The number goes all they 13 and is usually split into partners. ranking from 1 to 5 are known as officer agents and the strongest and after 7 to 12 are the frontier agents. After the 13 are called the unluckies who act as the Assassins for the group and kill any member their fails in their mission. 'Strength' 'Relationship with the Coalition' 'Threat to the Alliance' 'List of Agents' *Crocodile(Mr. 0) (President) *Daz Bones(Mr. 1) *Paula(Ms. Double Finger) *Bentham (Mr. 2) *Galdino(Mr. 3) *Ms. GoldenWeek *Mr 4 *Ms Merry Christmas *Mr. 5(Deceased) *Ms. Valentine(Mind erased now a ward of Yamanka Clan.) *Mr. 7 *Ms. Fathers's Day *Mr . 13 and Ms. Friday 'Former Members' *Nico Robin (Ms. All Sunday)(Vice-President)(Defected to the Straw Hat Pirates) *Nerefeati Vivi (Ms. Wednesday)(Princess of Alabasta)(Undercover) *Igaram (Mr.8)(Undercover) *Ms. Monday *Mr. 9 'Trivia' Category:Pirate World Category:Coalition Category:One Piece (Series) Category:Organizations/Groups Category:Barque Works Category:Criminal Underworld